


What goes better

by Koniro_Yotsuyu



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koniro_Yotsuyu/pseuds/Koniro_Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight au in which the events from rotg happened in the renaissance.<br/>Pitch approaches Jack with a surprising offer. And after Jack agrees, thing will never be the same for either one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slight au in which the events from rotg happened in the renaissance.  
> Pitch approaches Jack with a surprising offer. And after Jack agrees, thing will never be the same for either one of them  
> Beta, I highly suggest re-reading it before continuing if you read the sketchy version.

The sun was setting and the gold was quickly replaced with beautiful shades of orange and pink... And then, slowly darkness started to take hold. Jack let out a soft sigh, for years now, darkness meant that fun was over, most kids went home at night, especially if it was cold.  
It had been a hundred years since the events that culminated in him becoming a guardian and things had changed.... Only to become the same again.

And again, he was invisible, he nearly died when they stopped believing, and he somehow managed to gather just enough believers to stay alive, he was weak and tired, and every time he went to sleep, he was afraid of never waking up. He didn't think much of it, even when a nightmare struck him; you don't need pitch black to be afraid, much like people didn't need him to have fun. There were kids who had never seen the snow; his heart ached at the thought.

And when the soft touch of terror embraced him, it took him a moment too long to realize that it wasn't his own mind causing it, when he saw the black sand, sensually withering around his body, and then a voice he hadn't heard in century whispered in his ear "hello jack"  
He turned around and frantically shook the sand away, as the other laughed in delight.  
"My, how you've changed!” The Guardian locked his eyes in the boogeyman, Pitch looked a lot like before, his hair was slightly different, although it was hard to put a finger on how, he was also dressed in a different way. Instead of the black robe, he had a business suit, all in black, a scarf and a very wide cape. "Well, I'm not the only one" he retorted "why the new look?" it was strange for one of their kind to change their appearance.  
"What? this?" he looked at his change of attire "just a slight reinvisioning, I believe it's very suiting to the change that is about to come”  
“Are you going to try to take us down again? Good luck with that”  
“Oh, you'd disappear in a second Jack, would I decide to do that “he extended a long finger on his jaw and smirked" and we wouldn't want that”  
Well, if that didn't hit a sore spot, I don't know what did. He remembered that Pitch could see his fears" what do you want? "  
The taller man smiled, as though he had been waiting for him to ask that" I have an offer to make”  
“Oh hell no! We've been through this! I'm not going to join you! I'm a guardian I protect those kids while you want to hurt them!” He was starting to get very angry, his stomach doing nasty flips.  
What took him by surprise though, was the ball of sand that hit him in the chest, making him turn slightly backwards, he let out a choked "oaf" noise and looked at pitch confused, demanding an explanation.  
"did that hurt?” he tilted his head in feigned concern" isn't that what you do to kids? Jack there's no way to have fun without hurting a bit, all humor is based on misery”  
He was still for a second that was a side of pitch that he had never seemed before yet did seem fitting" what are you trying to get at? "  
“jack, what goes better than cold and dark?!" he grinned joyfully "Let me show you what I mean "he extended a hand to him  
Jack gave him a skeptical look "what?”  
“Take my hand; let me take you through the shadows"  
"Ha-ha yeah I don't think so!”  
“It might be fun... "He teased  
Jack was torn for a minute, he knew he would probably regret this, but he was just too damn curious. In the end, he grudgingly took his hand and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

  
Traveling through the shadows was a surprisingly nice experience, the sensation similar to being in a Rollercoaster, sending those exiting chills but without the nausea that the portals had... Chills huh? Well maybe pitch had a point.  
Jack looked around, they were under a large table, and Jack could see the feet of different men and some women sitting around it. He had imagined a scary dark cave as their destination, nothing like this.  
"Uh pitch? Are we here to do some mischief or what? "  
“Shhh" pitch grinned at him happily "listen" he whispered  
the meeting seemed very boring, at first. “I am still not entirely sold on this “Halloween” idea, yes sure, some kids like dark and scary things but what about the ones who don't?"  
"Catherine, everybody likes dark scary things, and it won't be just dark, and it won't be just scary, there will be color, there will be candy, there will be dressing up and walking around the streets and pranking people and having fun! Kids are less and less scared with the passing time, and many secretly cherish that excitement! "  
“What about younger kids? They will be terrified! "  
“Of what? They will be dressed up as monsters too, there will be a healthy dose of fear for everyone, trust me on this, they will love it”  
Jack turned to pitch, taken aback from the strange situation "Halloween?"  
“Yes jack, isn't it great?”He grinned" it's a holiday dedicated to fear! People will start to see me again! "  
He forgot how to breathe, a bit scared, a bit happy for pitch, since he could understand how it felt, and also jealous, he was more than a bit jealous. His voice went bitter "why are you showing me this?"  
"Because, Jack, I can't do it alone! For people to receive this holiday with open arms, they need to enjoy it, you heard them, it has to be fun! And Jack there's nobody who knows fun better than you do! "  
The next moment, they were back on the street.   
“Pitch, you tried to kill me, you almost killed Sandy!”  
“But I didn't, can't you see what a great chance this is!? For both of us? We can be seen again, and we would only be helping kids, can't you see? We could do great things together! We could create something much more powerful than a nightmare or a snowy day, we could make something better than Easter or even Christmas, can't you see it? This is our chance! To stop being ignored, to stop being invisible, don't you want to at least give it a try? "  
Jack was having a hard time concentrating when the other’s eyes were shining so much." I don’t know Pitch..."  
“Jack, do you remember when you made Jamie's sleigh slide over the street and crash against a statue?”  
“H-how do you know about that?!”  
“I could feel it jack" he said with his usual soft tone, letting the implications of that sink in, if he felt it, it's because Jamie was afraid, naturally he would be, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized, he had never done anything that didn't cause certain fear or adrenaline, fear and fun did fit together like a glove. And like this, he would be able to keep a close eye on him. If he didn't join him, pitch would get his holiday anyways and it would probably be terrible... He sighed and extended his hand "if you try anything funny, I swear I'm going to kill you."  
Pitch shook his hand happily" but jack! That's the only type of thing that I’m going to try!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was keeping the whole "Halloween” thing from the other guardians, he knew that they wouldn't approve of it. But frankly, this Pitch was very different from the one before, his macabre ideas were the same, but he was also surprisingly kind and worried about the way the kids would feel, as they got more information, they started to make plans, and frankly, creating pranks and scare attractions with him was the most fun Jack had had in a long time.  
"Ok so, when they run, with the noises following them, they cross this part, filled with traps to trip them, right when they seem to be moving faster, and then, once they leave and think it's all over, we throw a big nightmare spider at them! "He laughed maniacally and Jack couldn't help staring at him somewhat dreamily"what have you been doing all these years? You are a genius! Why didn't you think of this before trying to kill us?"  
“Oh, well I hadn't thought this could be fun for anybody other than me"  
"Well, you were wrong, this is great! Man, Halloween is going to be the best! "He grinned, unable to hide how excited he was  
“it will, yes" he smiled at him "you know jack, I was thinking, you have those special snowballs of fun, do you think we could do something like that but with adrenaline?"  
“What do you mean?”

“Well, nightmare sand instigates fear, and those snowballs of yours, fun, maybe we can put them together and get both… imagine literal chills down your spine” His mischievous grin had become so contagious to Jack, most of the time he forgot he was talking to a crazy murderous psychopath. He was so ingenious and his ideas were amazing, he didn’t think this guy needed him at all, he understood fun much better than one would think, maybe because he understood fear and really, it was very hard to say no to any of his ideas, which in and of itself, was a bit frightening.

“Sure, sounds like a good idea, should we try it now?”

He nodded and made a curtain of sand dance around them, before depositing it on the table “don’t freeze it, that will kill the grains” Jack didn’t know why the other was so willingly giving away a key to stop his nightmares, but he guessed he was doing it strategically.

He extended his staff and made it snow softly next to the sand “we should probably make the snowballs with our hands”

 “This is regular snow, isn’t it?”

Jack nodded

“How do you make it different in your snowballs?”

Oh, there it was, that’s why he had so casually given away something like that, he wanted that information in return, but he couldn’t really say no, could he? That would be pretty unfair. “I simply channel my emotions and the ones I perceive into them, it’s what I suppose your sand does too”

Pitch nodded “that makes sense, so it’s not necessary for the snow to be shaped like a ball in order for it to work?”

He nodded

“Great, in that case, it’s best if you first alter the snow and then we can mix them”

“You think?”

“I do, and besides, if we decide to make many of these, it will be much quicker to put plenty of sand and snow that are already enchanted and then mix them, that way it will be faster, and if tomorrow Halloween becomes too big for us to be involved with everything, we don’t have to be the ones making every single snowball”

“Wow, aren’t you thinking too far in advance?”

Pitch laughed and shook his head “Of course I think far in advance, I am fear! Where do you think that comes from? Besides, so far, thinking far up in advance has had more good than bad consequences”

He shrugged “fair enough”

The other nodded and carefully mixed the two things, the sand dancing between the snowflakes, it was a very interesting sight. Jack joined him with a smile on his face, this was an entirely too surreal situation, to be in a workshop with the boogeyman playing with sand and snow. They started to work on making snowballs afterwards, pitch insisted that it made more sense for them to be small, since those chills usually spread from a single point, but Jack argued that it was more difficult to land a shot with a smaller snowball. In the end, they found a solution, using a slingshot.

“So, should we test this?”

“I must confess I’m juuust a bit nervous about this”

“Come on Jack, don’t tell me it’s that easy to scare you, or I just might start to abuse that power~”

He got goosebumps at that statement, unable to put a finger on the emotion that it elicited, wondering if Pitch hadn’t secretly hit him with one of those snowballs already. He chuckled awkwardly and grabbed one of the snowballs, throwing it at him. Hitting him on his chest…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember show don't tell? WELL FUCK SHOW DON'T TELL! nah i feel kind of bad, but then, if i spent the time needed in describing how adorable Pitch is instead of telling, these two would never get to fuck, because without giving too much away, plenty of things need to happen before that.


End file.
